Don't Walk Away
by TeAmVaMpS100
Summary: Bella, Angela, and Alice are best friends, almost never apart. Then something goes terribly wrong, all three find themselves hurting, and Angela takes it upon herself to fix it. All Human.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first actual story, so bear with me. I wrote a songfic before. This is kind of a odd story, but I hope you like it. I'll try to update often. When texting Italics are Bella and bold Italics are Angela.

Summary: Bella, Angela, and Alice are best friends, almost never apart. Then something goes terribly wrong, all three find themselves hurting, and Angela takes it upon herself to fix it. All Human.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to SM I just used them for my story.

* * *

It all happened the end of this summer. Alice had gone with her family to California to visit friends for two weeks, then right after she got home, Bella left to go on vacation with her family. It was a month till they saw each other again, and that was a long time because they spent almost every waking moment together. I spent time with each of them while the other was on vacation. Texting back and forth, keeping in touch. When finally all three of us were home, we all went to a party one of our parents friend was throwing. I gave Bella a ride.

"Oh my gosh! Look at all the cars we'll have to park way own the street.." I looked out the window, wondering which house was theirs. I'd never been here before, but I've hung out with their daughter some. Dad parked the car and me and Bella got out, following Dad to the house. We were walking up the driveway, when Alice came running out of the house squealing, and jumped on Bella. I got a picture. They hugged for a long time and people were staring, what did we care? They hadn't seen each other in a long time. When they finally broke apart I gave Alice a hug, teasing her and Bella about their meeting. "I think you scared some of our parent's friends, now they'll think they have loud, insane kids." Bella laughed and Alice had a mock serious face.  
"But they do. I mean, hello? Have you not heard Emmet complaining?" I rolled my eyes.  
"We all know Emmet loves our personal concerts. Right Bella?" Emmet is Bella's older brother. Only by fourteen months, but he thinks he's so much more mature. Which is probably true, but we're not letting him know that."Oh definitely. Hey, Alice did you tell her?" Bella asked accusingly. "Tell her what?" Bella whispered in her ear, recalling our conversation in the car, I asked. "Hey are you talking about her crush on Edward? No she didn't, I guessed. It's kind of obvious." Bella blushed. "Really is it? Do you think he knows?" Me and Alice laughed and continued talking about stupid stuff like that.

After I got home, I went on the computer. I started when my phone went off. 'I love you, I love you baby! Mwa mwa mwa! Hahahahahaha' It was Bella's text alert. I opened my phone and read the text.

_Can you talk?_ I walked over to my bed and lay down.

_**Yeah what's up?**_

_Alice's mom said she should stop hangin out with me._ I sat up and leaned against the head board. That didn't sound like Esme.

**_What? Why? How do u kno?_**

_She just texted me. Idk_

**_When did she say it?_**

_Idk I think 2nite when alice got home._

**_That doesn't sound like her. Maybe she was just sayin she needed to hang out with her other friends more. I mean you do spend a lot of time 2gether._**

_Yeah but I havnt seen her in like a month!_

**_She was prob just talking about in general._**

_Idk I told alice I dont think we should b friends anymore._

**_What?! Why? Cuz of something her mom said? Im sry but screw her mom u guys r best friends! What her mom says shouldnt matter._**

_Yeah but I cant deal with this right now. Im already stressed and shes all freaked out about what I told u guys._

I remembered. Bella had told us about how she was seriously thinking about cutting herself. She was really stressed for several reasons, and she was about to, but didn't and shes fine now. Only me and Alice know about it.

**_Shes just worried about u_**

_she doesnt need 2 b im fine!_

**_Bell u told her u were thinkin bout cutting u would b worried 2!_**

_she thinks im gonna hurt myself! Im not theres no need 2 worry!_

**_I would b worried 2! im just good at reading people and can tell your ok. She can't_**

_whatever I told her I'd deal with this after school started._

But she never did. School started and nothing happened. Alice had me over and told me how much she was hurting, how confused she was. She showed me a picture of Bella and her at our last sleep over, I had taken the picture. We were about to leave for a walk around her block. We did that a lot. Bella and Alice were hugging each other and looking at the camera. Alice had tried to rip the picture she was so upset. It didn't work because of the thin plastic sheet that protects the ink, but it was pretty well crumpled. I tried talking to both telling them only facts and whats the other had said, but anything to personal I kept to myself. I told them I wasn't taking sides, they are both my best friends and this whole thing was stupid. They stopped hanging out, talking to each other, and blamed the other when I said just talk to her. It was always 'I do but she never replies!'. It was all a stupid misunderstanding and neither one would listen to me. Bella said all she needed was me and Alice just started drifting away, hanging out with other friends and not really talking to me or making plans to do stuff. It hurt me that they wouldn't listen to me and that two people that were the best of friends let badly timed words get between them. They both over reacted. I was getting fed up and one day I snapped. It was a rare time when all three of us were together. I had invited them to a party my parents threw at the local park. "Hey guys, wanna go for a hike?" It was kind of awkward because Bella and Alice were trying to ignore each other. Bella looked up at me. "We won't get lost will we?" I rolled my eyes.  
"No, I know this place like the back of my hand. And clear paths so you don't have to worry about tripping." Bella stuck her tongue out at me and I'm pretty sure I saw Alice smirk. I told my mom where we were going and headed off towards the path that lead to my favorite spot. We hiked for a while and Bella only tripped once, while running down a big, steep hill. Every time I looked at them I felt my heart tear, a feeling I felt often. As we walked I got more and more frustrated. I finally snapped when I couldn't stand the awkward silence any more. "You both are acting so stupid!" I finally yelled. Both looked at me in shock, I never got this mad. Ever. Finally Bella spoke. "What do you mean? We aren't doing anything,"

"That's what I mean! You two just act like the others not there! But you know they are! And it's not just right now, it's for the past three months! You act like this is just gonna go away on it's own, you ignore it! Neither one of you will listen to me if I just talk nicely and hint at stuff. You think only about yourselves and how you don't want have to deal with this! You think your the only one hurting, but your not! The other is to, and it's tearing me up inside to see you like this. All this is, is badly timed words on Esme's part and no I'm not blaming her, she didn't know what would happen. It's not Bella's fault or Alice's fault either, it's both your faults! Your both acting stupid and stubborn. Your both to prideful to say your wrong or to take the first step. Bella you say your scared of getting hurt, but your the one who called off this friendship. You both need to suck it up and talk. Your both confused and hurting, but you won't take the first step, saying something, so I did." They both stood and stared at me shocked. I was close to tears. I turned and stalked away to my spot, they wouldn't be able to find me. "You can follow the path back to the party." I spat over my shoulder. This had been eating me up for months. I had said some, mean, tough to hear, but true things. I had no idea if they would be mad at me and gang up on me, get mad at me and stay apart, or listen to me and try and fix this. I didn't really care if they stopped being my friends, I had done the last thing I could think of to fix this, and if they became friends again it would be worth it.

**Don't Walk Away**

**you tell me that your hurting**

**can't deal with this right now**

**you cry on my shoulder**

**as you tell me that it's over**

**you won't listen to what I say**

**think the only one hurting is you**

**but your wrong, so wrong**

**what about me?**

**What about what I see?**

**It's all a big mistake**

**words were taken the wrong way**

**and hurts me inside**

**to watch your friendship die**

**Please listen to the words I say**

**Don't walk away**

**you say that you don't need her**

**your fine just how you are**

**and you don't need the drama**

**but your breakin my heart**

**you used to be the best of friends**

**and it hurts me to see this friendship end**

**I say words, but you don't hear them now,**

**what about me?**

**What about what I see?**

**It's all a big mistake**

**words were taken the wrong way**

**and hurts me inside**

**to watch your friendship die**

**please listen to the words I say**

**Don't walk away**

**I don't know what else to do (don't walk away)**

**won't listen to a word I say (don't walk away)**

**she's slipping away**

**please don't turn your back, and walk away**

* * *

Yeah I know it's kind of a 'Where the heck did this come from' fic, but I have my personal reasons for writing it. So I don't know if they should "see the light" or get mad at Angela. Review and let me know.

By the way the bold at he end of the fic is something I wrote myself.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so it took me a while to write this. I've been pretty busy. Here's the second chapter.

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own any of the characters

I hadn't gone far when I heard them calling after me. "Angela! Ang! Where are you?" I didn't answer though, I didn't really want to talk to them right then. I knew they were getting close, and soon they would be able to see me. I quickly walked off the path into a thicket, and lay down. I could see them, but they couldn't see me. A minute or so later I heard a cell phone ring. "Hello?" I was Alice's phone. "Oh ok. We're just hiking around, I'll be there soon. Wait, hang on a sec. Bella what are we gonna do?" She must of covered up the mouth piece. "We haven't found Angela yet. We can't just leave her out here."

"Why don't you go." Said Bella. "Just tell them we decided to stay and hike more. I'll find her."

"Mom? Yeah, I'm coming. Can you tell Angela's mom her and Bells are staying to hike a little longer? I'll be fine, we aren't that far out, I can find my way back. Okay, then talk to me while I walk. Yeah I had lots of fun-" I heard her voice fade away as she started back. I heard twigs snap and whirled my head around. Bella was making her way through the thicket. I spun around and started running, I had made sure there was a clear path where I could get out near by. One of the key things when hiding in a thicket. I kept running down the path, it was soft, springy soil, covered in pine needles, so it didn't make much noise. I could hear Bella still struggling through the thicket. I didn't want her to find me, not yet. I ran and ran not really paying attention to where I was going. I was mad, but more hurt. Tears started streaming down my face. I ran and I cried until I couldn't any more. I looked around at where I was. I was at the Path leading to Look-Out Point. A high steep hill, with a beautiful view. Once I got to the top I sat on a tree that grew on the edge of the cliff. The wind and rain had eroded away the soil, so some of the roots were above ground, making a perfect spot to sit. I sat and thought. I thought about what to do next. What to do when Bella found me, it was only a matter of time. As if on cue I heard her foot steps. She sat down beside me and neither of us said anything for a while. Finally she broke the silence. "Nothings going to change. You know that right?" I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the tree. I knew it was going to be hard, but those words hurt, yet frustrated me, so much. "Why not?" I said with my eyes still closed. "Why can't it?" I opened my eyes and looked at her.

She looked out over the cliff. "Because, things will never be the same between us."

"Why? Why won't they be the same? What's stopping you?"

"To much has happened and we've changed."

"Only because you've let it! And everyone changes! I've noticed the change to, but you wanna know what? I don't care, because she's my best friend and I love her just how she is."

"Yeah, but she's changed too much. It won't work." I looked at her again.

"Why won't it work? You haven't tried!"

"Just because. I know." we sat in silence again. I looked up at the leaves of the tree.

"I used to be jealous of you, you know that? You and Alice were so close, you were joined at the hip. At each others houses almost everyday. Never getting tired of each other, and I thought, if they ever got into a fight, they would make up. Because they are too close to let something come between them. But I guess I was wrong."

"But it's not that simple. There's more to it. We've changed." I threw up my hands.

"That's all I get from you! 'We've changed too much' 'Because' 'It's complicated' 'It just won't work'. You_ never _give me a straight answer! Even when I share something that's real private with you, like I just did. It's always the same. If you haven't noticed I don't tell others how I feel that often, I deal with it and live my life."

"But you and I have never had problems! Maybe me and Alice aren't supposed to be friends! Maybe that was a sign! Us splitting up." I stood up and looked at her.

"No, that's not true. We have had problems. I just haven't said anything. Like I said, I deal with it, and you know what? I should 'cause everyone is different and everyone has their quirks. And friendship is learning to see beyond those quirks and loving the person anyway. Even when those quirks drive you nuts." Bella was quiet for a minute.

"What problems have you had with me?" She asked in a quiet voice.

"The biggest one? This, you and Alice. But there's other things. How you say some thing is "your's" like "your" word and say no one else can use it 'cause it's "your" word. Well guess what, it's a free country and I have the freedom of speech. Plus you didn't' make up that word, some one else did so you have no claim on it. And you call things gay when you know nothing about them. And act like you don't want me around, but don't say it. If you don't want me to come over, say it!" I took a deep breath, saying these things wasn't easy for me. "And like I said I deal with your quirks and choose to ignore them, but you seem to like to point mine out. I don't' say anything because I want you to be happy and not hurt you." I was facing the forest now, knowing if I looked at her I wouldn't be able to say what I needed to. I didn't hear anything from behind me. I let out a deep breath letting my anger and frustration flow away, yet I still felt that small ever present hurt. "We should head back. The party will be over soon." I heard Bella get up and we started walking back. Would this change anything? I don't know. But for now I'll put on another happy face and act like every thing's okay.

**I'm the girl:**

**Who feels her friends, come before herself.**

**Who tries to make everyone else happy, but doesn't take her own advice.**

**Who tries to hide what's bothering her, and fix everything on her own.**

**But without help, Fails.**

**I'm just a girl, that can only do so much**

*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
As you can see I'll probably put a quote, song lyrics or something, at the end of each chapter. Always in bold so you know it's not part of the story. It will also probably go along with what went on in the chapter.

Please Review!

_-Bubbles_


End file.
